


Doctor Sadness aka The way things should've gone

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya does not allow Nino to say one word in this fic, Angst, Awkwardness, Drama, Emotional Rollercoaster 2.0, F/M, Fight me Thomas Astruc, Fluff, I will so not have that ending of S3, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lukanette, Marinette is overthinking 24/7, Nobody likes Kagami I am sorry brah, Partners to friends to lovers, Plagg is the punmaker, Romance, Season 3 Episode 26 Miracle Queen, Season 3 Finale, Teenage Dorks, The day Adrien realized he had fcked up, adrientte, cheesy ending for all the broken hearts of the Adrienette shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So after I finished watching Season 3s finale Miracle Queen, I wanted to get run over by a bus. Instead i decided imma write this. I tried to keep it as dense as possible but since Mari and Adrien are a couple of douchebags it may have gotten out of hand a little..!Contains major spoilers but I guess you'd figure; enjoy reading!Story by me, Liljenvar, please don't copy.





	Doctor Sadness aka The way things should've gone

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really unhappy with the ending of Season 3 but i kinda guessed that things would turn out this way. But since we've been waiting since 2015 for this to happen - and after reading all the depressed Twitter commments- I just wrote a fic of my own.  
I do hope that you'll be cheered up in the end, the beginning is exhausting emotional shit 'cause imma try being realistic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If I'd be the owner of the show you wouldn't have to read this story 
> 
> Feel free to leave some feedback ;D

The days following the latest attack of Hawk Moth were quiet. A week had slipped by without a single Akuma and Marinette had gladly taken the time to lock herself in her room, trying to find a way to cope with the emotional burden clinging onto her, driving her into despair. She had not been to school the last three days, ignoring any signs of life outside of her walls- while Tikki tried her best to cheer her up, but could not get through to Marinette. She had never felt this miserable in her entire life: Master Fu was not only gone but also not capable of recalling his memories and she was the new Guardian of the Miraculous, which had already once been lost to Hawk Moth and Mayura. The enemy now knew of her allies and she could no longer trust them with their former conquests in fear of endangering theirs and their familys safety. And if these thoughts could not fully occupy her mind, it wandered back to the thursday afternoon after Miracle Queens defeat. Adrien and Kagami. When finally making progress in their interaction, the stuttering had faded out to a minimum, she had to see him with that other girl. And hadn't it been her fault somehow? Kagami had made her intentions with Adrien more than clear, prompting her to act, but instead Marinette had given her the chance by ordering the ice cream the way Andre had ment for the other two to share. By stuttering around Adrien ever since he had come to the stuiped school and winding herself up in blind adoration but never really professing her feelings, instead disguising them as a joke. It would have been too good if Adrien Agreste had ever willingly kissed her, right? Ha, ha and what a funny feeling she had felt in her stomach watching them. The way he had smiled at his "girlfriend" or the way he had gently wiped of some crumbs of her cheek, tenderly stroking it before placing a soft kiss on the spot. And while she had wished for years that one day the girl at Adriens side would be her, there had been Luka. Calm and strong, his music the finest poetry, the beautiful tune he had composed for her only. It had made her feel dazed and worked as a painkiller for her sorrow. She felt a connection to him, the way he would always understand her so well. Being so kind. And without really ever mentioning it Marinette had the feeling he knew that her heart belonged to Adrien in a way that it couldn't be compared. If Marinette was not ready for a new love, how was she supposed to surivive Kagamis and Adriens wedding? Now the idea of three kids of their own and a hamster seemed like the most pathatic thing she had imagined. What if the would move away? Have four children and a dog?? Or just plainly keep on being all lovey-dovey the way the had been.The way Kagami walked around, always clinging to Adrien like a thristle, throwing Marinette that distanced smile of possession. Even if she'd wanted too, she couldn't have been truly happy for them. After all these stressful encounters and efforts, which most of them had only been shared with Alya and her friends, Adrien being painfully oblivious, it felt like a disappointment. A cut off ending. A book ought to be finished, when there was still so much more to say and yet nothing that would change matters. Because Adrien was not in love with her and Marinette had to focus on being the new beholder of the Miraculous as well as "a good friend".

The weeks faded into a month, in which Chat Noir had rarely seen his Lady around. Her demeanour had become more agitaited by every passing encounter with one of Hawk Moths Akuma, until that October evening. They stood, looking over Paris from their spot on the Eiffel Tower, hiding out from the heavy raindrops blowing into their faces by the wind. She was as beautiful as ever, even though Chat tried to detach his heart from her, every time he saw her again, the love he held for her began to flutter in his chest, accompanied by the serve guilt of being Kagamis boyfriend. He had been eager to rush thinggs in the beginning, had been eager to finally lose this oh so clearly one-sided attracrion of his. But then Ladybug had changed, more often she openly relied on him. And then there were these silent moments like today - after the battle - only short but sweet, before they parted ways to change back. A deep understanding, they did not have in that way before, had formed between them. If she asked for advice or she signaled she needed comfort, whatever she would need - he tried his best to give it to her. He always recalled the hug she had given him on that day, the words she had said: "Thank you for always being there for me" .  
Chat Noir doubted she'd ever realised, but these moments, when she finally had stopped being so withdrawn had infuriated his love for her even more. It was painful to see their distance melting when he had now commited himself to another woman.

And here they were, the rain drawing tears on her face as she turned to face him, the bluebell eyes bright with emotion though her voice was as steady as ever. "I've decided something important kitty - sorry, Chat - I will retire as Ladybug. Master Fu has chosen me to be the next Guardian and trying to be that and Ladybug at once has proven to be more difficult than I am able to manage right now. Also since I am the new Guardian you will need to reveal your identity to me, so we could not work as partners anymore, since- since the Miraculous holders aren't supposed to know each others identitys! It would only endanger us..." he heard her continue but instead of listening any longer, Chat only heard the same words repeating each other over and over in his head. His beloved Lady wanted to leave him- he could not let this happen!  
Ladybug squealed in surprise as Chat Noirs slender hands grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly, his expression no longer one of shock but determination. "Ladybug, I will gladly tell you my identity any day, you're my best friend -at least- and I'm not willing to give you up like that. Just think of everything we've been through, of all the villans we've defeated. Even with our memories lost or a whole army of Miraculous' holders fighting against us we managed to save the day. I trust you with my life. But with Hawk Moth stronger than ever, we have to stick together, I can't rely just on anyone. I don't want to either!" For a moment Ladybug was taken aback, only able to study his troubled expression. She had thought that a new partner would help him, ever since he had gotten himself a girlfriend things had become rather distanced in the emotional department between the two of them. Gently she pulled his hands away from her shoulders but remained grasping them in her small ones. "Chat Noir I understand your concern. But remember, only because I will not be Ladybug anymore does not mean that we have to part ways. If you'll be in need of my help I will always be here for you. But think of the rules, we-" he cut her off "musn't know each others identitys- as always...! But that is just plain stuiped, that rule is, is-" Ladybug dropped their hands and instead crossed her arms, a light frown on her face. "Yes?" Chat ran a hand through his hair in an agitated gesture "That rule is bullshit! We could've used plenty of advantages if we knew who was behind the mask."  
Ladybugs frown deepend, hands on her hips she bowed forward, eyes studying him closely. She could just not believe that Chat would dare to question one of Fu's rules, when they had nearly just lost all of the remaining Miraculous to Hawk Moth or him neglecting the fact that he had already been akumatized as Chat Noir- a supposed-to-be superhero. Why did he always had to fight so much when it came to this topic? He was making it even harder for her than it already was. "Don't dismiss the rule like that, Chat. You know very well that you were already akumatized once, imagine what you would've done if you had known who I was beneath the costume. You wouldn't have wasted a minute and grabbed hold of my Miraculous, maybe even revealing my true identity to Hawk Moth in the process. The rules were made for a reason kitty." She watched his jaw clench, the unusal green orbes of his hardening, for a moment she thought to have seen a flicker of pain in them. "So you trust me to betray you and attack you? And the possibilty of a second akumatization?"  
"Well, I'm not saying that it will happen again, only that it nearly happend once..." she averted her eyes, suddenly uncomfortable.  
"If that is how you think of me I'm sorry. But you-" he paused, his voice trembling only slightly but yet he had the urge to cry out in disbelief. This was it, wasn't it? Two years of everything wasted, an incomplete book. And yet there was nothing he could change! But even if she did not answer his feelings, even if she was in love with someone else, even if she was the new Guardian, it didn't matter, all he needed was her by his side. If she would've told him sooner, he would've helped her, and hell, he was willing to take any cost to protect her and the Miraculous' if she would only stay.  
A quick breath and the words were out. "But you must know that I still love you, I always have, no matter the circumstances. And I may not be the man you hoped for - it doesn't matter any longer if I'm not the one in your heart, but our friendship means everything to me. There's no other girl I'd like to get beaten up with by some evil super villans." Now a little smile graced his lips "Besides, think of all the ones that are still coming, that Bunnix mentioned; that you will be the team leader. As I said before, together will conquer anything and everything. Please. M'lady." Somewhere during his speech Ladybug had closed her wide-opened eyes, trying to fight the tears she could feel welling up. This was all too much for her. The new responsibilities , the strained relationship with Adrien and Kagami or her deep friendship with Luka, that did not fit into friends nor lovers anymore- and now Chat saying all these nice things to her again, making himself vulnerable. And besides that sudden warm feeling in her chest, the sorrow that suddenly consumed her.  
After her heartbreak due to Adrien she now realized how much she must have hurt him. Adrien, oh Adrien.. The name was enough to let the tears fall. This couldn't get any worse could it? She wanted to apologize , for everything, for her failure, for herself being Ladybug. But before any words could even form in her mind to communicate her feelings, the beeping of her earrings shook her out of her trance. She fought the urge to open her eyes, jump up and make a sudden run for it, when she heard Chat Noir firmly commanding "Plagg, claws in ". She couldn't help but squeal, immediately closing her fluttering eyelids. She felt two soft hands stroke away her tears before capturing her in a tender embrace.  
"I don't understand why you are so scared about our reveal, but I promise you Ladybug it is going to be alright." She tensed- the cologne. She would've recognized it anywhere. Oh god. That was... No, no how silly of her! So Adrien and Chat Noir used the same one, it didn't have to mean anything really. It was Paris after all, with way more than just a handful of citizens. Her earrings beeped again, this time more urgent. "Don't you want open your eyes? You haven't got much time left. " Now that tone, she only knew one person that questioned ever so sweetly. It was nowhere near as flirtatious as Chat Noirs but at the same time it was his voice. Their voice. Oh damn. This was not true no, no, no. She shrank  
away from his embrace, eyes opened in horror as she stared at the person she had feared but loved and never believed to be under the mask of Chat Noir.  
Adrien.

This could not be true. It HAD to be a misunderstanding of some sort. But the black Kwami floating in the air above them and winking "Greetings, Ladybug, any cheese perhaps?" proved her wrong. The earrings made a sound of disstress. Any minute now she was going to transform back just as Adrien. Oh god, noooooooo.  
Now Marinette couldn't possibly reveal her identity. Desperate she tried to make a sense out of her rollercoaster of emotions she was rushing through and failed. If Adrien was Chat Noir, then Adrien was in love with her! Had been; no, was now- he just had said it two minutes ago, but he was with Kagami now. Ugh- Kagami. Suddenly the angst and the panic along with the upwelling happiness was crashed as the rollercoaster manuevered into the odd feeling of betrayal. How could he say that he loved her when he was with someone else now? And she knew now that this girlfriend was horridly real! So he was somehow betraying Kagami as well... What.. what hell of a shitty situation!! Still, Chat had known Ladybug longer and had been in love with her sooner, didn't that give her a credit? Angrily she shook her head to clear the thoughts away. She was wasting precious seconds. Still she couldn't help but asking "What about Kagami? If you love me, what about her? How can you confess your feelings to me when you're with someone else?"  
Adrien frowned studying his Lady. Her face had changed at least ten times since she had looked at him, so had her hands, she now held clasped tightly together as if she was about to crunch her knuckles. Her eyes had settled between a look of defiance and despair. How he disliked that look in her eyes. He clearly wasn't the one she had hoped for, if she had hoped for anything at all. The question startled Adrien and he straightend his frame, being one head taller than her, she suddendly seemed so small and somewhat meek,  
so unfitting of her usual image as the fierce Ladybug. She watched his eyes narrow, him also taking a step back from her. "How do you know about me and Kagami? I only told a few of my very close friends, we haven't been a couple long..."  
Marinette threw her hands in the air in annoyance. He would not hide out on this one as he'd done so often, ignoring the obvious! "You're Adrien Agreste, a famous model with tons of fangirls! Of course someone has gotten the news somewhere sometime!" A sly smile appeared on his face as he winked " I didn't know you were a fan of mine- If you told me sooner we could've exchangend autographs. " So much for being the opposite of Chat Noir. "Now isn't the time for some stuiped jokes of yours. The one in the museum was bad enough! Answer the goddamn question!" Somehow the world had stopped in that second. At first Marinette realised she had never spoken in this tone to anyone but Chat and then.. Her mistake!! She had basically served him her identity on a silver tray! Suddenly she felt the magic of the detransformation. "I will inform you when I've found a new Ladbug for you!"  
Quick as a cheetah Ladybug swung her Yo-Yo in the air and vanished into the night, blind panic and heavy drops of rain coating her view.  
She would not let him see her change back. Ever.  
She needed someone to talk to and hope that Adrien would not count one and one together. She never saw the black cat following her in the darkness,  
his eyes as big as saucers when seeing her change back to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Oh yeeeah that was definitely a lot of touching! I think more than you ever did ahaha- euh ops, ehm ehm I mean I must've mistook you guys.."  
Adrien didn't even wait for his kwami to finish but instead already bellowed the command "Claws out!" his body shruddering in desperation. He would not just stand there  
and watch his Lady disappear into thin air. Especially not when he was nearly sure that he had uncovered her identity, finally, after so many months of yearning and waiting.  
Kagami and the guilt had merely crossed his mind in a brief decision. All he could think about was her, Ladybug, Marinette or not Marinette but undoubtly  
the woman he loved most in this world (his mother set aside).  
His murmered apology "Forgive me M'Lady, but I cannot obey your rules just this time" was lost in the roaring of the wind as he gave chase hidden by the shadows.

Breathlessly Marinette leaned against the wall of the boat. This was all just a wicked joke or some kind of realistic dream. Yep, that would be it. Realistic dream. Adrien couldn't have possibly been in love with her and Chat Noir was a handsome stranger that could've been seventeen like her or in his early twenties already, he looked so much older. Well older. And only half as mature. And- and- well...! "Your agumentation makes no sense whatsoever Mari. Just face it, Chat Noir is Adrien. I mean that's good isn't it? I mean you're in love with Adrien and attracted to the Cat and now they're the same person!" Tikki squealed from her pocket, munching on a yellow macaron. Immediately scoffing, Marinette crossed her arms, feeling the redness spread on her cheeks."I'm not "attracted". He is good looking and well ANYWAYS LUKA'S GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE NOW AND ADRIEN - SO YOUR CHAT NOIR OF WHOM YOU KNEW IT WAS ADRIEN AND DIDN'T TELL ME- IS IN LOVE WITH MISS I'M-THE-GREAT-JAPANESE-FENCER!" Marinette practically yelled the last part the words tumbeling out of her mouth as water from a waterfall. Quietly Tikki chuckled, Marinette may think that her problemes had only begun, when she had already found the solution.  
"Well Marinette, I would have disregared the rules would I not? Besides Master Fu told us that we should wait until you found out by yourselves!".  
"He told you???!" Marinette shrieked before burrying her head in an empty barrel.  
"Uh Marinette? Are you alright? I'm sorry it took me so long to get here but we had bandpractice." Luka could not hide his slight bemusement as the girl he adored with all his heart half jumped from the barrel, knocking her head against the wall in the process. Instead of answering his question, Marinette flung herself into his arms, both smiling and crying.  
Only mouthing an "Oh Luka!". He gently cupped her face, worry in his eyes. "Mari what is the matter? Wait, come in before we talk, the rain already got you soaking. We'll need a towel for you first." And somehow Marinette couldn't stop herself from smiling gratefully even though she felt like an emotional wreck. "Luka, if you were a pill against stress I'd buy you always!" 

In the shadows the young man regarding the play was not in the mood for a smile. Instead he watched as the couple made their way towards the ship doors before closing and locking them. So this was the "other guy" his Lady was in love with. Luka. He should've known. From the point when he had discovered that she was Ladybug, he ought to have known. It was clear enough. But yet he here was, riding an emotional rollercoater and utterlly unknowing of how to settle the chaos caused by that one girl. 

Oddly enough when he reflected the reveal a second time, meanwhile in his sheets, the clock showing 3:23 a.m he felt the sorrow as much as he felt happy that it was  
Marinette who was his Ladybug. Only he had already chosen someone else now and so did she. But then again he remembered the note- the writing so similar to the one on the Valentines Card, when he had rejected the idea of her being in love with him and those many things she had said to him in the wax muesum assuming he had been a fake, before kissing him! On the lips, full force with her hands around his neck!  
And her reaction after seeing that he had been very real indeed. It only hit him then, that he didn't have a problem at all with her kissing him. Had he not waited a bit to long for what was considered normal? He'd stayed motionless even though he had felt her hands around his neck, even though he heard all these love confessions, even until her lips barely had hovered over his. He had wanted to kiss her, he had waited for her to kiss him. He only hadn't thought she would have done it. He smiled to himself, he had underestimated Marinette. His lady.  
He would've liked to have her snuggled up against him the way they had been on the train to London. He wanted all of that. He had just plainly ignored the fact because he had been so in love with her other side, the one with the spots on. He had been blind so terribly blind he mused, when Plagg interrupted his thoughts with a lazy yarn.  
"By the way, did you realise that you smooched her before? More than once I mean. You have proof of that on the Ladyblog. " Adriens smile widened at the thought. He did.  
"And what 'bout that girlie you hanging around with now? Keeping two pots warm?" The latter comment made the smile disappear to be replaced by a troubled frown. Yes what  
about Kagami? She was nice and strong willed just as Ladybug, cunning and fun while staying determined and focused. She was... without doubt a great person, but as he had come to realize the weeks before, Kagami was not the person he wanted as a lover. Not because he would've minded anything about her, but because had had sought her out as a replacement without being fully aware of it. Now it was all so clear though, blue hair, asian type, the strong minded character,nearly everything really could be retraced to Ladybug or now Marinette. But now she wants someone else and there's nothing i can do,  
From behind Plagg flicked Adriens head " Ya know real great that ya realised what a douchbag you've been, but now it's time to hand over my goodnight cheese and turn off the lights, Loverboy".  
For a second Adrien stood looking outside of his window , having made his decision. He and Kagami needed to talk.

After Marinette had suffered from about 20 new panic attacks the following week and avoided Adrien as good as possible, which had meant to regularly hide out in the  
girls bathroom or in her school locker if he happend to pass by. And driving Alya to the point of despair because Marinette was unable to even say one word to her crush. And yet while he had sought her out and she did everything to escape him, she had decided it was about time to meet up with Chat and tell him about the upcoming changes and that she had found a new Ladybug. As much as she'd love to give it to Alya, it simply wasn't possible, due to her Ladyblog and Hawk Moth knowing her identity. In general another representative of the Miraculous in the same class room or even the same building seemed very risky because Chloé had turned into a official Ladybug hater since the Miricale Queen incident. Chat needed someone strong and reliable partner he could work with. So , Marinette had figured that it was for the best if Kagami would be the new Miraculous Holder.  
Tikki nearly tried to persuade her out of it day and night but Marinette hat made up her mind.  
It will be better that way. She had tried to excuse it ,but she knew that the greater part of her was just scared of having to face Adrien/ Chat Noir every night and day when he belonged to someone else. That thought was more unbearable than giving up her Miraculous and Marinette felt guilty of her selfishness to just hand Tikki over to someone else, even though her Kwami was clearly so unhappy about that decision. The vibration of her phone in her pocket interrupted her train of thought. "Alya?"  
"HEy guRl you'LL NEVER guess what JusT happenED!!". "What?" pressing her phone closer to her ear Marinette automatically turned corners so that she was running to Alyas house now instead of her own. "YOU'LLNEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!" Alya screamed from the other side loudly enough to make some pigeons flutter away in anxiety.  
"Are you alright? I'm on my way to your place right now. I'll be there in a sec!" A laugh was all she heard from the speaker "Well I think I'm not the right person to ask. I really hate to be mean, but now is your chance Mari- guess what: Adrien just broke up with Kagami!" Marinette held her breath "What?!". "You heard me! They.broke.up. Nino's hanging around here as well and is scolding me for my apparent lack of empathy for the gal that set her foot on my best friends long-time crush. "  
Marinette couldn't feel quite as happy. Even though she had not particularly liked Kagami after she had "stolen" Adriens heart, she couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. On the other hand that meant that hope could be restored since that meant Adrien was single again and still in love with Ladybug!- Who she wouldn't be in future but Kagami -if they'd play it out her way aaaannnd - "Gurl, you still on the line? You really need to stop overthinking!". Somewhere nearby, Marinette was able to hear the sounds of screams and the air was filled with smoke. Another Akuma, what joy!  
"Alya, you, Nino and the others have to stay in your house. I think there's an Akuma attack going on. I'll go hide somewhere and catch you once Ladybug and Chat Noir have control over the situation." "Please be careful Mari..". "I will, don't worry. I'm sure it'll be over in a flash!". "Hm, maybe I might get some footage for my Ladyblog.." she heard Alya mutter before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up. She really hoped Alya would stay where she was. 

"Well it's our time is it?" Marinette gave her Kwami a curt nod "Tikki, Spots on!"  
Racing over the rooftops she made her way to the Eiffel Tower where a thick cloud of dust had appeared. Hidden against a house wall she regarded the scene in front of her. A young woman with blue, short hair and a grey gas mask as well as a light grey nurse uniform danced under the monument, shooting sharp syringes at the people nearby who were screaming and trying to flee. Only then she realized that floor had been laid out with the same sticky substance as in the syringes, and that some of the civilians, all dressed grey and sad looking actually spread it around as they left the location. A soft rustling noise next to her signaled Chat Noirs arrival. "Oh no. What have I done..." Ladybug glanced up at him sharply- keep calm Marinette, now was not the time to get emotional, he is only a male human being that you have a terrible crush on and already had your wedding planned out until he changed and not changed his mind - "Do you know her?" Chat bowed his head, leaning forward. "It's Kagami. We ah.. Well it didn't work out. Anyways we need to find out what she's doing, how about landing on the platform? The ground seems rather unsafe, though I don't now what it does, the people turning grey seem to spread it."  
Ladybug nodded, her eyes narrowed. "It seems like the liquid is keeping any untransformed person from leaving. Did you see that? Once she's thrown the syringe the victim turns grey and is able to move around.. And looks terribly saddend. " Chat Noir scrached his chin thoughtfully "I think she gains something from the victims, though I don't know what." "Well, time to find out, hang on-" she offered her arm only realizing the awkwardness of the gesture when Chat shifted uncomfortably. "I think I'll manage". With that he sprang foward using his stick to swing himself up to the Eiffel Tower's first platform. Yanking her Yo-Yo through the air she followed.  
Why is he so aloof now? God, as I predicted,everything's going to be a disaster! She shook her head to clear away her negative thoughts, pessimisim was the last thing they needed right now.  
Before she even had the time to land Kagami fired a dozen of syringes in her direction. "Ah Ladybug! You'll be perfect for my collection, I already feel your aura vibrating with all that positive energy you contain! Now don't be rude and CoMe HErE..! " Doging the new blows she hid behind a large metal bar "Kagami, I know how you're feeling! But please, you musn't let the anger rule you. You know that Hawk Moth is only using you!" A haughty laugh came from below "There is no more Kagami, instead make acquintance with Doctor Sadness, guess what, the shot is on the house! " With that another dozen of syringes where shot at Chat Noir who had crept out of the shadows, trying to pounce on Dr Sadness from above.  
"Bad kitty! Don't you see that nothing in this world makes sense but sadness? Why fight a fight you cannot win?! Just hand me your Miraculous' and everything will be over. No one must ever feel anything ever again, wouldn't that be lovely?" Chat flexed his shoulders unnerved before swooping under her with his stick. Unfortunatly Dr Sadness was too fast,  
easily doding the blow. Marinette threw a quick glance from the platform only to retreat, nearly being hit. It was useless fighting someone who was barley hovered above the ground when stuck up in a tower. Much to her horror she was able to make out that the black tar had spread through nearly every street of the city nearby. They couldn't leave the Eiffel Tower because if they did so they would immediately be stuck and immobile.  
The only option they had was luring Dr Sadness to fight on the tower and to break that giant syringe gun of hers to release the Akuma. Still, the other thing the Doctor was carrying caused her stomach to churn. A large gas tank hung above her left shoulder with a hosepipe at the end. Every few seconds she saw the Doctor glance at it, a smile increasingly forming on her pale lips. Ladybug took the opportunity to wave a frantic handsign of retreat at Chat how had come dangerously close to Doctor Sadness. He frowned but followed her them quickly hiding behind the upper bars. Beneath them Ladybug was able to hear her prowling, causing a shiver to run up her spine.  
"Chat Noir,you always have bad luck right? With women especially, doesn't that make you oh so terribly sad? If join I might be as nice as to let you give your lady a final kiss before death catches everyone of you. " Chat frowned, that was one of the most stuiped agreements he could think of. Then a bell rang in his mind (or maybe the one on the collar uh bad joke..) he turned to face his partner, her face had become as white as snow standing in contrast to her dark eyes. "Ladybug, is it possible that she uses the negative energy of her victims to.. " Tensely she nodded. "She is filling up the gas tank and by what I see its nearly fully charged. I don't what she's planning to use it for but I bet you that it won't be in  
our favour. We need to lure her to us and then somewhat strike her from behind, so that we can get a hold of her syringe gun. I think that must be where the Akuma is hidden." Chat glanced at her for a second before straightening his posure. "I'll play the bait then. I have faith that you'll come up with a plan like you always do M'Lady. "  
She didn't know if the quick caress he left on her cheek or the endearment made her eyes flutter close for a second but when she opened them again she was more determined than she had ever been to destroy an Akuma. Think Marinette, Think! Then she had an idea.  
Meanwhile Chat had sucessfully gotten Doctor Sadness full attention. "Well finally you show up I was already getting bored without much of an entertainment. " smoothly Chat sprang from platform to platform until he seemingly had become trapped in the middle of the second highest one. "Oh no, what am i to do? Ladybug? Ladybuuug? She really left me, that can't be right" Nasty sounding laughter errupted out of Sadness mouth, startling him so much he nearly missed his Ladys signal to pull on the strings of the Yo-Yo, laced on the floor, he only needed to get the Doctor to keep watching him so that she would miss the black lines on the flooring before it was covered by the black tar spilling from her syringe. He glanced over where Ladybug crouched behind a large steel bar counting down from one hand. "Yes, yes terrible. Maybe you were right, feeling nothing might really work with me!" he answered lamely in order of keeping her focused on her target. "Well it doesn't matter, sooner or later you'll have no other option left than surrender. If I catch you first then so be it!" As soon as she lungend forward Chat doged but missed to grab hold of one string so that Ladybug had ended up pulling her ends to soon. Instead of fully captivating Doctor Sadness, it caused her to stumble and fall forward, letting go of her syringe gun in the process.  
One way or another then, Chat shrugged inwardly, feeling the tension leaving his shoulders. He enabled his power of destruction in the same moment as is Lady called out  
"Don't do it!". He tensed, the weapon dissolving in his other hand. No Akuma.  
Ladybug flung herself on Doctor Sadness trying to hold her down, before she recived a kick that sent her flying and knocking her against the hard metal of the tower.  
"Ladybug!" in a swift move he was by her side, cradling her in his arms, helping her to stand. She brushed his hands off gently, swaying on her feet but the gaze focused.  
Doctor Sadness meanwhile had opened her mouth to release a terrible screech before a mad grin plastered her face as she opened the hosepipe, black gas almost instantly emerging from it.  
Ladybug had to think fast."Lucky Charm!!" . A gas mask fell into her outstreched arms. Chat frowned, before the cloud directed at them could reach them, she grabbed him by his collar, yanking them downwards, landing on top of him as the crashed onto the lowest platform- now the only one that had not been smeared with black tar. The smoke was streching out fast . Ladybug looked down onto the streets where the people were slowly turning into stone before crumbling and breaking, as if they had  
been cataclysmed. Everything was dying, the trees, the buildings, the animals- they all began to turn into ash. What a disaster, what were they to do?  
A coughing fit brought her back into the moment. "Chat? Chat?!"  
He sat up pulling her with him, but having to lean against a frame of the tower. Beneath their feet the building began to sway. And for one moment Ladybug nearly lost her cool.  
It was Chat who proposed the plan, while gently but firmly taking the gas mask from her hands and pulling it over her head and closing it. Much to her horror his coughing had worsend, the tips of his feet beginning to turn into a crumbeled grey. " Listen to me, you assumed that the Akuma would be hiding in her gas tank, right? I think you need to go for the gas mask instead. If that is destroyed she can't breath- as I struggle to, and when she turns into stone, crumbling, the Akuma will be freed where ever it is. And you-" she caught him as she felt him slip in her arms "Chat!" He streched himself, weakly pressing a soft kiss on her nose while his palm gently lay on her cheek "And you won't need my caterclsym to do so. I believe in you, bugaboo. " How can you come up with some rhymes or puns in moments like this??  
A sob escaped her lips but before she was could retort anything at all Chats body had begun to crumble and in seconds it had dissolved into a pile of night blue ash, his Miraculous burried in the middle. She couldn't believe that all this had happened in just under a minute.  
Quickly she took it, banning all uprising tears from her face and hiding herself behind a bar just as Doctor Sadness pounced on the ashes in delight. "Ha! Dead and defeated! " Marinette closed her eyes letting Chatons Miraculous slip onto her finger. She had to do this. She had to save Paris and more importantly, she had to save him.  
"Where are their Miraculous'???" . The hollow growl echoing in her ear, Marinette did the only thing that came to her mind. The tower would collapse any minute now, so this was her last chance. Gathering all her strengh she leaped forward, crashing into her opponents back, the swaying of the double leading both to trip over the edge. Doctor Sadness shrieked in fury, her nails scratching along Marinettes arms, legs kicking out, trying to untangle them. A blow so hard that it nearly rendered her unconcious let her loosen her grip on the akumatized, sending them flying appart. She couldn't give up, not after all they had lost. Yanking her Yo-Yo around Doctor Sadness head she brought her close again, nearly strangeling her as the doctor tried to direct a wave of gas into her face. This was enough, she couldn't waste another second."Plagg, Tikki unite!"  
A second later her outstreched hand flew towards Sadness gask mask "Caterclysm!". As it broke she let her opponent fall, searching the Akuma in the black smoke, with Chat Noirs nightvision she found it, but only less than fifty meters that sepperated her from ending up as mashed potatoes. "Time to deevilize!- Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette didnt't even bother to say her ususal farewell to the butterfly, instead she felt her hands turn cold and stiff, her body transforming. Then she felt the sudden wind the ladybugs carried overpowering her and blowing her through the air, a bubbly laugh escaping her as her eyes closed, the last bit of adrenaline pumping through her veins causing her to feel wonderfully lightheaded.  
Then everything was over, still feeling herself fall Marinette opened her eyes only to shut them again, letting out a squeal of fear, when she was caught by two stong arms, a chest rumbeling with laughter. Almost instinctively her hands grabbed her saviors board shoulders before carefully opening one eye. "Oh look what heaven sent me!" She gazed up at him. There he was, golden hair ruffled, green eyes gleaming as flirtatious as back in the old days. A grin parted his lips as his eyes gleamed in amusement. "Has the cat got your tongue?" Vaguely Marinette was aware of the fist beeping of their Miraculous' and the curious gazes of Paris citizens resting on them, a disoriented Kagami reciving water from Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix, but she really couldn't care less. No matter what his reaction would be Marinette wanted to something now she had dreamed of since their first meeting.  
Adrien or Chat Noir she loved them both. In a swift motion she caught hold of his head and pulled him towards her, her other had cupping his cheek. Then, as their lips met in a way passionate could not describe well enough a loud cheer errupted from the crowd, the mass of people clapping or whistling. She felt Chat stroke her hair, his other hand still carrying her in his arms. It felt as if the book had finally found the complete ending. Well, nearly. "I need to tell you something" she whispered while he gently sat her back onto the ground. "Hm?" his eyes were half-lidded and busy roaming her face. Inwardly grinning Marinette couldn't prevent herself from rolling her eyes. That kitten! "Hey, you listening?" she boxed him in the shoulder, even though she secretly wouldn't have minded staying in his embrace longer. "Nearly all of Paris is staring already." This time she failed in holding back her giggle and he grinned before looking around, giving a quick wave "Ah yes, our cue to "bug out". We'll try to hang around longer next time for photos and autographs!" He had already curled his arm around her waist, ready to extend his stick when a small voice spoke firmly from behind. The both turned, one astonished, the other guilty .  
"Thank you for saving me Ladybug and you too Chat Noir. I'm sorry to have caused so much trouble. " She paused her eyes resting on each of them briefly. "You really make a good looking couple. It seemed as if you were meant for each other. I hope that someday soon I'll be able to call a love like that my own. " Bewildered Ladybug blinked at her,unsure of what to say when settling on her first thought "Thank you Kagami." If only she knew...The latter bowed her head briefly in farewell before getting into a dark grey limousine parked  
at the corner. Only when it disappeared the two of them seemed to recall what the were about to do. "You wanted to talk?" She caught his gaze and nodded "Do you know a place where we can talk in private?" Adrien smiled at her "Oh I know just the place M'Lady." And in a few seconds Marinette found herself where it had all begun: on top of the Eiffel Tower with no rain but the sundown to start painting the sky in a light pink.  
She watched Adrien stretch, before drapping his arms over the railing, Plagg next to him munching on a huge slice of Camenbert. His tranformation had meanwhile worn off but he didn't seem to mind it. Marinette didn't either. She could've spent hours just gazing up at his profile but that unfortunately wasn't the reason they were here. Adrien cut her off though before she could speak the first syllable. "So, was this your last mission as Ladybug? Because if you quit, I've decided I don't want to continue either. You know, a cat needs his bug. " as he had said the latter his eyes had shifted from the view to her, making her legs wobble with sudden anxiety. Did he not care who she was underneath the mask or had he not figured out yet? Anyway, Marinette wanted to have an answer for herself now. She was as tired of waiting as Chat had been. If he'd still want the person underneath the costume the way she wanted him with or without, would seal her answer on his question. Any second now and she would change back. Instead of answering she took his hands in hers before bending her head and closing her eyes. It should be his decision if he wanted her, all of her, or nothing. When she felt his incrediably tender lips grazing hers in a chaste kiss. She unknowingly had begun humming in delight, which he silenced instead making her breath hitch as he deepend the kiss, their tongues exploring each others mouth for the very first time. Only the faint tickling in her toes told Marinette that her Ladybug Outfit was no more, while feeling Tikki rummaging in her pouch in search of her beloved sweets. 

Okay now stay hella calm and try not to fuck things up. You got this gurl. Marinette nearly coughed startled at hearing Alyas voice in her head as clearly as she'd be standing exactly next to her. So much for calm. She felt Adrien pulling away tentatively but before he could open his eyes, she quickly placed her palms over his eyelids. "Wait!" She didn't exactly know why, when she was about to give herself away anyhow in the next minute but she just felt safer that way. Eagerly, a few meters farther off the two Kwamis watched, Tikki  
giving Marinette a warm smile of encouragement. "i just wanted to say that I meant every word I said in the museum that day. And you broke my heart when you started dating Kagami, as much as I did to you as Chat Noir, when you assumed the boy I love would be someone else than you. Which is absolutely false! If you still honestly want me with or without mask, I'll gladly stay your Ladybug." Adrien hesitated for a second before slowly removing his hands from his eyes, placing a kiss on each one.  
"I know Marinette, As much as I mean it when I tell you now that I love you with every fiber of my body. With or without costume. " he paused them loosing themselves in each others eyes for a moment. While Marinette replayed her favourite sentence she had heard from his beautiful mouth so far.  
He loved her. Adrien loved her. Chat Noir loved her. She would be able to buy a hamster for their future.  
Lost in thought Marinette had only caught hold of his last sentences. "That is the reason I never wanted to admit my feelings for you as my Mari, I was simply to focused on Ladybug I wouldn't allow myself to fall for someone else." MY MARI! MY MARI !MY MARIIIIIIII! UgHVVVVVVVV. Marinette nearly burst. Luckily for her that part tiny part of her brain that was still entirely focussed on their conversation was in charge of her mouth. "What about Kagami?"  
Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, a light tint of pink appearing on his cheeks. "I realized that i made a mistake. Kagami's great without question, but she was never the girl I wanted. She fitted some criteria that are similar between you and her and she was very persuasive, while I was still upset about Ladybug and you had Luka.... I guess that is how one thing led to another. I owe both of you an apology. Looking back the idea was just stuiped of me, I should've been more honest from the start and not that desperate." Marinette eyed him for a couple of seconds trying her best to look stern before the laughter bubbled from her mouth. "Okay, you shall be forgiven kitty, but you'll gonna make up for it" she said, curling her arms around his neck. A smirk placed itself on his lips as he played with one curl of her hair. "And how should I do that?" he murmered his breath barely hovering over her lips. "I think you know that pretty well already" she smiled before closing her eyes as she felt him draw her closer so that their chests were grazing, his hands settling just above her bum.  
Maybe Luka and Kagami would become a couple in the future? Whatever it would hold for them all, Mari had never felt herself more looking foward to it than with Adrien by her side. Maybe she should ask him about preferred names, "he would've liked on himself". That idea wasn't bad, not bad at all....Was it important if he liked hamsters? She could agree on a cat if necessary.  
Finally, after Adriens lips had found hers once more, all she thought about was "hmm" and "more!"

A little farther off their two Kwamis floated in the air regarding the snoging couple. "Hah, finally. How long have we waited for this Plagg?" Tikki gave a dreamy sigh batting her eyelashes. Plaggs whiskers twitched in disgust mingled with hidden amusement. "If you say so Sugarcube. At least I won't have to endure endless monologues about unfulfilled love any longer. " Another sigh from the red Kwami to his right "Bur aren't they sweet Plagg? Just look at them!"  
The latter made a noise of disgust looking out hopefully for a new slice of his favourite dish. "This is so cheesy, I'd need to eat a months worth of Camenbert to top that!"  
Over Paris meanwhile the sky had turned into a shade of purple, lined with the last pink clouds, the Eiffel Tower hued in golden lighting.

Fin.


End file.
